


Dogs have tales

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Jaehwan could, in fact, carry on a back-and-forth conversation with dogs.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2019 party!





	Dogs have tales

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: jaehwan(/any), waking up one day and being able to talk to dogs

Once Jaehwan made some more necessary tests—like he could, in fact, carry on a back-and-forth conversation with dogs—which somehow involved talking down the neighborhood mutt from taking a good wee at his lambo’s wheels, he went on ahead to do a very honorable thing. Talking to Wonshik’s beloved French bulldog.  
  
“I’m here to see Butt,” Jaehwan announced as Wonshik opened the door to his studio, bleary-eyed and sleep-mussed and still so adorably soft at 4 in the afternoon. He made it a point to raise his arms to showcase his gifts (a pack of diet coke from Homeplus, puppy treats, pastries to share with Wonshik and his crew). Wonshik blinked.  
  
“Your Butt. Your pet dog,” Jaehwan clarified while also not wanting to clarify. Why couldn’t he just be brave and let the statement stand for itself? He really actually preferred to see Wonshik’s butt over the bulldog. But alas. He was here trying to bribe the dog instead. “I need to talk to him.”  
  
Wonshik nodded and let him in, like this was a perfectly normal excuse to be coming over and seeing somebody. He led Jaehwan into the den where Butt was chilling at the sofa, looking up at the noise of them coming in.  
  
When Wonshik left the room, Jaehwan cautiously sat at the other end. Then remembering his manners, cleared his throat and faced the dog: “Hello.”  
  
_DID YOU BRING THE GOODS._ The first time he heard the booming voice of Butt in his head, one night when he was hanging out and eating the takeout food from Wonshik’s table, he thought it was him finally snapping from the entire unrequitedness of his feelings and all. Then Butt demanded more scritches and _COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE, I WANT TO LAY MY HEAD ON MY SON’S LAP_ and really Jaehwan was merely trying to get into the good graces of Wonshik’s dog.  
  
Jaehwan brought out the dog treats, some kind of jerky from the pet mart. “Here you go.”  
  
_VERY WELL._ Butt sniffed it for inspection and gave the strip of jerky a cursory chew. _YOU DID GOOD._  
  
“Thanks.“  
  
_MY SON IS NOT SEEING ANYONE. YOU MAY COURT HIM AND I WILL NOT CHASE YOU AWAY._  
  
“See, that’s my problem. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, the group-“  
  
_I HAVE SEEN THE WAY MY SON OGLES YOUR SHOULDERS WHEN HE’S PRETENDING TO SCRATCH MY BELLY,_ Butt intoned, and the revelation was even more earth-shaking than finding out the local mutt had opinions about his ‘ugly’ footwear. Wonshik ogling him back! His heart!  
  
When Wonshik peeked back into the room, a bit more put-together, hair styled up and smelling of the expensive cologne Jaehwan gifted him on his birthday, Butt made an audible sigh. _SEE. PLEASE PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY._  
  
“Are you staying? We can go out for dinner, or we can hang out while the guys finish off in the recording booth,” Wonshik said.  
  
“I’d love dinner,” Jaehwan smiled as Butt rumbled in deep satisfaction.

FIN


End file.
